nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Blade Masters
A story that takes place prior to the introduction of the Imperial Calendar, which would be before the Ashlan Empire began. Characters Human *Xalan Mu - Creator of the 9 Blade Techniques of Xalan Mu, a student of Richtor Tias, he was sent by his master to find Silabus *Ting Bloodfist - reference Painting Warriors manga - the youngest of the Brothers of Bloodfist, she is the only female member of the group and is the one that stole Yhin Shi's Will. *Nirvana Rune - Ancestor to the Imperial Blade Barumei, she is the bearer of the Hands of Heavenly Harmony Bloodline Ability. *Rhang Rezsa - Nicknamed "Immortal", a fighter from the south, he created his own Stance, the Fade Stance. he is working under Parvati Creed because of a debt. *Balmung Sin - the human vessel containing Sythr, he has no memories of the past, but he unconsciously knows Dark Techniques. *Yhin Shi - a legendary martial artists that lived on the Great Water Mountain, she was the only master of the Lunar Stance combat style and transferred all her knowledge to her pupil Yhun Moon upon her death. She also left behind a scroll containing her will, which was stolen by Ting Bloodfist. *Richtor Tias - master of the Black Star Stance, he is said to have killed thousands of skilled warriors in his lifetime. *Acelora Kleknir - Reference Crimson Gem Saga / Shawne Kleckner, Owner of RightStuf.com - Silabus *Silabus Hart - Creator of the Killing Arts of Silabus Hart, a student of Richtor Tias, he is being hunted because he stole the Librum of Dragonslaying from Liborium *Elisa Epreis - reference the singer Elisa - the mortal manifestation of the Librum of Dragonslaying Lilty *Noctis Lilty - reference FFXIII Versus, Prince and future ruler of the Ashlan Crystal Forest *Astel Lilty - Little sister of Noctis Lilty *Kirche Bayern - reference Shinyaku Ookami ga Kuru! manga. - wielder of Gungir, she is one of the personal bodyguards of Noctis Lilty *Scarlett Aozora - Under Noctis Lilty *Sonya Dedelis - A bodyguard of Noctis Lilty Anaeas *Rasler Von Ashera - Lord of Anaeas *Ageha Evadne - Bodyguard of Rasler, in reality she is the human form of a moderator sent by Quatre, Outer Shell *Lady Nanase Quatrine - Master of the Shadow Stance, Lightning Stance, and Poison Stance. **Shanoa Dark - a master of the Lightning Stance, she likes to use metal balls and creates artificial Railguns with them, she uses the Leaf House Inn as a base of operations unbeknown-est to everyone Londinium Dwarf *Tubel Rever - The famous smith of the Underkingdom. *Kitaris Blank - A faceless hunter, he is the master of the Earthen Stance and friend to Richtor Tias *Berget Hans - Reference Johannes Gutenberg. Creator of the Runic Gate System, Elf *Bahamut Edge - An Elven swordsman, he follows his twin sister wherever she goes. *Carceri Edge - An Elven swordsman, she is hunting a Faceless One thought to have killed her father. *Sain Aelis - Lord of Entrailas *Herina Jegal - reference Change 123 manga, elven female, she uses pressure point related attacks, Helix Stance, *Abelin Sparks - reference Cafe Occult manwha, elven girl, *Carna Gen - General of Entrailas *Werz Kreize - subordinate of Carna Gen Goblin *Parvati Creed - Lord of Upper Yard, he is gathering strong warriors together, regardless of race. *Bar Crominal - Dragon *Walstib - a powerful dragon, *Aeren - the mate of Walstib *Aurix - the guardian of the Light Techniques, he was imprisoned by Zabos. *Sythr - the mate of Aurix, she was imprisoned inside Balmung Sin. Immortals Administrators *Minerva - keeper of Liborium, she is said to be able to paint things into reality and able to see the future. *Quatre - not known to meddle much in the affairs of the realm, he prefers to sleep and allow his Moderators to do much of everything *Xewleer - a Administrator that wants to make the world more interesting. He can warp the 'present' reality through his writing, but his powers are limited to the area of the Liborium. Moderators -beings chosen by Administrators to become an immortal, they serve them indefinitely and cannot die unless the Administrator chooses them to. * Kliele - ref. KIELI Novel, Quatre's first Moderator, she enjoys watching her master sleep and serves as his personal attendant / secretary. * Mir - ref. Fantamir manga - Ageha Evadne's true form. *Pause - One of Xewleer's Moderators, she is quiet and cold, currently she is guarding Kaede E. Mellow, it is believed she was Xewleer's first Moderator. *Nanael - Xewleer's newest Moderator and secretary / personal attendant Liborium Keepers *Akari Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 1, she carries a deck of cards that can summon things *Beatrice Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 2, *Carnelia Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 3, *Dimity Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 4, Wardens -Keepers of the Crystal Doors to the Underkingdom *Orden - * Returner - * Canceler - * Necessarius - * Itemis - *Elegia - Other *Yhun Moon - Creator of the Unwavering Lunar Stance, a student of Yhin Shi , she is a Half Blood of Elf and Human, which made her an outcast, she was picked up by Yhin Shi as a child. *Lize - a fairy that gets lost in the Deep Forge, she is saved by Tubel. *Kaede E. Mellow -a being trapped in the Scrub Coral, she is chained down but cannot die *Usaf Twizzlar - Rat King Mythical Beasts *Tyrfing - a fire Phoenix that resides on Great Fire Mountain. *Amiti - a ice Phoenix that resides on Great Water Mountain. *Caladbolg - a Thunderbird, his roost resides overlooking Kaede E. Mellow's imprisonment. Faceless Ones *Zabos - a Faceless One, he stole and mastered the Light Techniques from the light dragon Aurix. *Yyrin - a Faceless One, she helped Zabos trick Aurix. Locations Midworld *Upper Yard - goblin kingdom *Liborium - *Great Fire Mountain - *Great Water Mountain - *Entralias - elven kingdom *Ashlan Crystal Forest - Deep in these woods is a small human kingdom led by House Lilty *Fireblossom Meadow - **Leaf House Inn - *Scrub Coral - *Outer Shell - **Anaeas - a human kingdom located in the Outer Shell *Misty Reed **Lunalius Shallows *Londinium Shawl Underkingdom *Deep Forge - *Chasm - *Forgotten Depths - Introduction It is a time of relative peace, the Underkingdom is ruled by the three great races: Dwarves, Elves, and Goblins. The Faceless One has long been sealed and traces of his kin are always being hunted and killed. The world above the Underkingdom, however, faces a wind of change. Midworld has long been a wilderness, unconquered by any race, but Parvatti Creed has proclaimed himself Lord of Upper Yard and seeks to control the entirety of Midworld. The secretive human kingdoms have begun to make their move and the Elves and Dwarves are not sitting back either. Story Line Introductions Xalan Mu *Is sent by his master, Richtor Tias, to find Silabus Hart, along the way he is attacked by practitioners of the Lightning Stance and is badly wounded. Yhun Moon, who was passing by, decides to help heal his injuries. Yhun Moon *Student of the legendary martial artist, Yhin Shi, she was to wait one month after her master's death to read and carry out her will, but the Will of Yhin Shi is stolen by Ting Bloodfist. Silabus Hart *He traveled to Liborium in search of power. The Immortals that guard the library floors granted him permission to take out the Librum of Dragonslaying. After he left the library, he began to be hunted by various people seeking that power. : The Librum of Dragonslaying manifests itself into the form of a young girl, Elisa Epreis, she cannot betray her keeper, but she will tempt him into ruin. Silabus is searching for Kaede E. Mellow, for she can help him open the book. Ting Bloodfist *The youngest and only female member of the Brothers of Bloodfist, a group of non-nlood related humans, she stole the Will of Yhin Shi on orders from the elf Werz Kreize. Edge Twins *Carceri Edge and Bahamut Edge seek to avenge their father, Oboro Edge, who was killed by the Faceless One, Zabos. Lize and Tubel *A newborn Spark Fairy, Lize becomes lost in the Deep Forge, she begins to succumb to the lonely darkness, but Tubel finds her before all is too late and saves her. Noctis Lilty and the Human Lords *Noctis travels to the Leaf House Inn to meet with other human lords to revolt against the elves and goblins, but little does he know that assassins surround the inn, waiting for the moment. Kaede E. Mellow Is chained in the Scrub Coral, the Moderator Pause is watching over her. Her chain reaches into the deepest of the earths, through what is known as the Forgotten Depths. The Immortals of Liborium Seek to turn the world into chaos by giving the lesser races the ability to slay the dragons, they are jealous that they cannot leave the place where they are assigned. Main Storyline Notes Category:Chronicle of the Blade Masters Category:Sub-Story Arc